Nine in the Afternoon
by Sun.x.Goddess
Summary: Collection of stories. First one is a songfic to "Nine in the Afternoon" by Panic! At the Disco. Pairings, angst, happiness, friendship, just read the story.


**Authors Notes: Okay, I'm going to do a series of songfics for Naruto, here is my first installment, I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: Song, Nine in the Afternoon belongs to Panic! At the Disco. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei, not me.**

**_

* * *

_**

Story I: Nine in the Afternoon

Sasuke had a faint smile as he stared at the tall gates of Konoha. They were the same as they were five years prior to now, but he was different; possibly better. He had accomplished his only goal in life, so all in all he was feeling good.

_Back to the street where we began,  
Feeling as good as lovers can, you know,  
Now we're feeling so good. _

* * *

Sakura rolled over in her sleep, Kakashi was still sleeping, she looked over to his bed side table. Icha Icha… It didn't bother Sakura that he read it; it just bothered her that she didn't know what was in it.

Sakura very carefully reached over Kakashi to grab the orange-covered book. Slowly, she opened to the first page, she scanned the words, every so often her eyes widened but kept glued to the book.

"Good book?" Kakashi asked running a hand through his hair, his bare back leaning against the bed post.

"Ah! I-I u-umm…" Sakura stuttered, wide-eyed, trying to find some kind of explanation. Kakashi just chuckled and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Your childhood's already ended, don't worry about it." Kakashi said before he went to kiss her again. Sakura just blushed.

_Picking up things we shouldn't read,  
Looks like the end of history as we know,  
It's just the end of the world._

* * *

Naruto looked over the village as he sat on the large chunk of rock carved in the shape of his fathers head.

He sighed, he had failed to bring back Sasuke again. He knew that Sakura no longer needed him, but Naruto was doing this for himself, besides, who would want a hokage that couldn't bring back his bestfriend?

Naruto felt something squeeze his hand. "Na-Naruto-kun, are you okay?"

"Hinata-chan… I can't do it, I can't become Hokage…" Naruto said dejectedly.

"No, I'm sure you'll get him next time! I know you can do it!" Hinata gave Naruto a small, reassuring smile. Naruto returned it.  
_  
Back to the street where we began,  
Feeling as good as love, you could, you can._

* * *

Shikamaru walked slowly into the Yamanaka flower shop, sometimes he liked talking to his old friends more than relaxing with the clouds. Shikamaru looked around for Ino, but didn't catch even a glimpse of her blonde hair.

"Ino went to see her old sensei, if that's who your looking for." Shikamaru nodded to the girl working at the cash register, then walked out, at a slight faster pace than usual.

Shikamaru walked across Konoha and finally to the memorial grave. Ino was just placing some flowers on Asuma's grave. "Ino…"

"Shikamaru… What are you doing here?" Ino questioned as she stood up straight.

"Looking for you." Shikamaru stated bluntly.

"O-oh." Ino looked down to fix her dress, "Umm, why?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Shikamaru scratched the back of his head.

Ino blushed; he would actually put effort into looking for her. "Come on, then." Ino grabbed his hand, "Let's _talk_ somewhere else!" Ino pulled eagerly, dragging Shikamaru along.

God, how Shikamaru loved that about her.  
_  
Into a place, where thoughts can bloom,  
Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon ,  
And we know that it could be,  
And we know that it should,  
And you know that you feel it too,  
'Cause it's nine in the afternoon._

* * *

Tenten gasped for breath, Sweat was dripping into her eyes, and she couldn't see much, everything was blurry.

To show that she was of some worth, she had been training intensely for the past few weeks now, and it had been getting tougher and tougher.

"Are you okay? We can stop if you want." Maybe Tenten was imagining it, but she could swear she almost heard some concern in Neji's voice.

"I-I'm f-fine, keep going…" Tenten threw one of her kunai, but she missed. Teten never misses.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Naji's voice was now drowning in concern for his teammate.

"Y-yea…" Tenten didn't finish what she was about to say, she was wavering in the air, her eyes closed and she started to fall.

Neji's eyes widened, he ran to catch the girl falling before him. "You don't have to try so hard. I like you as you are." Neji said as he set her down. Neji sat next to Tenten for a while, then she finally woke up.

"N-Neji…?" Tenten blinked.

Neji smiled, "It's getting late, I'll take you home." Neji picked Tenten up in his arms.

She hugged him tightly, not wanting to fall again.

_And your eyes are the size of the moon,  
You could 'cause you can so you do,  
We're feeling so good,  
Just the way that we do When it's nine in the afternoon .  
Your eyes are the size of the moon,  
You could 'cause you can so you do,  
We're feeling so good_.

* * *

Sasuke walked nonchalantly through Konoha, taking in all of the sights he was missing for those five years. He was expecting for more people to notice him, or maybe Sakura, Naruto, and Ino to jump on him. Or Sakura at least punch him to the ground…

Maybe everyone forgot about him.

But how could they? He was _The_ Uchiha Sasuke, sole survivor of the Uchiha clan.

But it _had _been five years  
_  
Back to the street,  
Down to our feet,  
Losing the feeling of feeling unique,  
Do you know what I mean?_

* * *

Sasuke walked towards his old teams training grounds, in hopes of finding someone who cared.

Sasuke caught a glimpse of pink and grey, Sakura and Kakashi. It was at that moment he realized how much he actually missed his old teammates. With a smirk on his face Sauke advanced towards the two.  
_  
Back to the place,  
Where we used to say,  
Man it feels good to feel this way,  
Now I know what I mean. _

* * *

Kakashi smirked as he broke away from Sakura, he sat down and sat her on his lap.

"This brings back good memories, no?"

Sakura snorted. "Yeah… Of me being the weak little girl on Team 7." She cuddled closer to Kakashi.

Kakashi twirled a piece of hair in his fingers. "But you've grown into a strong, beautiful woman." Sakura turned her head to give him a small peck on the cheek.

"We should head home soon, it's almost nine." Kakashi said.

"Or, we could stay like this forever." Sakura suggested.

Kakashi chuckled, "Sounds like a plan."  
_  
Back to the street, back to the place,  
Back to the room where it all began,  
Back to the room where it all began,  
'Cos it's nine in the afternoon.  
And your eyes are the size of the moon,  
You could 'cause you can so you do,  
We're feeling so good,  
Just the way that we do,  
When it's nine in the afternoon. _

* * *

Naruto was eating some dango while heading home after a day of just relaxing and wandering around Konoha with Hinata. Naruto dropped some of his food, when he bent down to pick it up, he thought he saw spiky raven-black hair.

Naruto stood up, confusion filled his eyes, and he only walked towards his moving target, Sasuke.  
_  
Your eyes are the size of the moon,  
You could 'cause you can so you do,  
We're feeling so good,  
Just the way that we do,  
When it's nine in the afternoon,_

* * *

Sasuke was now close enough to Sakura and Kakashi to see exactly what position they were sitting in. He was speechless, he never foresaw this, not in a million years, but a lot could happen in five years.

"Sasuke-teme!" Sasuke turned his head to see where this familiar voice was coming from, but the only thing he saw was a blur of orange and black knocking him to the ground. Naruto…

"Get the hell off me Dobe." Sasuke said annoyed, but slightly happy, at his best friend.  
_  
Your eyes are the size of the moon,  
You could 'cause you can so you do,  
We're feeling so good,  
Just the way that we do,  
When it's nine in the afternoon._

* * *

"Sasuke-teme!" Sakura sat up. Sasuke-kun? It can't be. Can it?

"Is something wrong, Sakura?" Kakashi asked concerned.

"I think Sasuke-kun's back… I think" Sakura answered uncertain of it herself. Sakura hesitated to get up, she didn't want to leave Kakashi's comforting arms. Sakura looked back at the tree they were resting at, and he wasn't there anymore. Sakura looked around for him worriedly. Kakashi grabbed her waist, "It's okay, I'm here." He whispered into her ear.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief and clung to Kakashi.

They peered around a tree, sure enough was Sasuke trying to get Naruto off of him.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke looked up upon his name being called.

"Sakura…" Sasuke was at loss of words for what he had seen with her and Kakashi.

"Sasuke-kun… You're back." Saskura gave a slight smile and Sasuke returned it, giving it to all of his teammates.

**Authors Notes: I know, it was a bit random and a bit OOC, but oh well, I thought it was cute.**

**ShikaIno and NejiTen did not need to be there, I know, but maybe it added a bit to how much things had changed since he left.**

**I am actually really proud of this one, but maybe I could improve on description? I don't know you tell me, by reviewing! But no flames, just constructive criticism said nicely .**

**And any problem with the lyrics is not my fault, The site where i got them from is at fault.**


End file.
